Strays
by DarkAzura
Summary: Azura is a new transfer student at true cross academy. With her sister Florence and friend Daarrei, School life might get a bit shaken up!
1. Chapter 1

**Uuh... Hi ? This is my first fanfic and i'm not realy sure how it works... uum... please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Strays<strong>

"Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

I moaned and rolled over, trying to ignore Daarrei's voice as I teetered on the brink of consciousness. He wouldn't let me go back to sleep though, and sunk his sharp claws into my arm. I yelped and sat up, flinging the covers, and Daarrei, into the air. He slammed into the bin and it fell on him, covering his glossy black fur with sweet wrappers and empty packets. I shook my head to clear my it, then picked my way through the mess on my floor to the bin.

"Hey right back at you, Daarrei. Why'd you have to go waking me up, huh?"I said softly while I put the bin back up and started putting stuff back in.

"Damn it, 'zura! You actually threw me! Its a good thing cats always land on their feet, isn't it? If I'd been in my human form you would have whacked me right round the face!"

"I know you'd be fine even if i did, Daarrei. You're the strongest person I know so far, I mean, _you_ could throw _me_ if you wanted to!"

"Hey, 'zura, we're wasting time here. You're going to be late."

My brain took a moment to process that last statement. _Late? _I thought. _What for?_ Then I remembered that I was going to join True Cross Academy today, so I jumped to my feet.

"Ok. You, out. Bring your clothes. It's annoying when you don't just transform in your room. You can still _walk _in cat form, you know. I'm going to get changed. When you're ready, go wake up Florence if I haven't already. See you downstairs in ten, Ok?"

He mumbled his agreement and dragged his clothes into the corridor. I started changing out of my pajamas and into my school uniform. There was a creak from my sister's room as she rolled over in her bed. I went into the hallway to get my shoes. Daarrei was still in cat form and was trying to shove his clothes into his shoulder bag, with little luck. Having put on my shoes, I knocked on Florence's room. "Ah! Quick, Wheatly, get in the wardrobe! 'Zura'll freak if she sees you!" She whispered, as if I couldn't hear. I sighed and walked in. She had her hands in the air, pushing her 'invisible' boyfriend into the wardrobe.

"Oh, come on, Florence, you know that he doesn't exist yet."

She looked at me with her shimmering blue-grey eyes and flicked her strawberry blonde hair.

"He will soon. It's almost full moon. Then I'll make him exist."

We were nothing alike even though we were sisters. She was short, with mid length hair and a tendency to overreact to certain things. I, on the other hand, was tall, with long, dark chocolate coloured, hair and deep emerald green eyes. She got dressed, then we padded downstairs to have breakfast.

I looked at my watch. _8:30? Oh,no!_ I ran to the door, grabbing Daarrei on the way. Florence dashed after me as i sprinted towards True Cross Academy. When I got there I jammed the key in the lock, shifting Daarrei onto my right arm. Florence came and helped me and we dashed into the massive building together, scrambling to the right room and stood panting in the hallway. I looked at Florence and she motioned for me to go first. I motioned at Daarrei and Florence mimed an 'oh, yeah' then opened the door for me.

"Ah! That'll be them now," I heard from inside as I swung the door open with my foot. I tripped as Florence came up behind me, and Daarrei was thrown into the air for a second time as I face-planted on the floor. A few people giggled, Florence included, but they shut up when the teacher came to help me up. I thanked him but ignored the offered hand and got up by myself. I apoligized to Daarrei, then stood next my sister as the teacher silenced the class. A strange feeling made me shudder and I almost dropped Daarrei again.

"Alright class," the teacher said," These are our new students. They will be joining us from now on, so make them feel at home, okay?"

I decided to introduce us, since I knew that my sister wouldn't speak up first. "Umm... Hi? My name is Azura Kynold, nice to meet you. My sister over there-" I motioned at Florence," -is Florence Kynold."

"Umm... N-nice to meet you?"

" And this-" I motioned at Daarrei,"-Is Daarrei. He doesn't have a last name. Or so he says."

" Nice to meet you." Daarrei said, to everyone's surprise. The weird feeling hit me again and I jumped. Daarrei looked up at me in concern. I shrugged him off. After all, It was the same feeling that I had had when I first met Daarrei, so it couldn't be a bad thing. I looked at the teacher, my emerald eyes meeting his pale blue ones. Information about him dribbled into my mind. _15 years old. Has twin brother. Is son of Satan. _This shocked me and I looked at a class bench, covering this strange action with a " where can we sit?"

You see, my sister and I inherited strange powers from our mother, who died in childbirth. I inherited the ability to see certain things from whoever I look in the eye.

" You can sit wherever you like, I guess."

My sister chose a place for us to sit. Her power was to be able to create anything that she could imagine, but only on a full moon. They both had their drawbacks.

"Hey, 'Zura," whispered Daarrei to me while Florence started asking the teacher awkward questions," 'You alright? You look a bit pale and you were being jumpy earlier. Is anything wrong?"

_Damn_, I thought, _trust him to notice every little thing_.

" Nah, nothing's wrong. Geez, you pay so much damn attention to me anyone would think you fancy me," I teased," as if anyone would."

He didn't reply to the jest, which worried me. _Either he's in a bad mood or... he does fancy me._ I blushed at this thought. _No, no, he is probably just in a bad mood_, I thought as I tried desperately to conceal my blush before-

" Ooh! 'Zura! Why 'you blushing?"

_Damn, she got me._ "Aah... I was just remembering when I tripped..."

I blushed a bit more as I actually did remember that.

"Oh. Ok, I guess..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... uhh... I guess that's the first chapter... Please Review! Onigai! *bows*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Uuh... Hi again... **

**Well... Here is chapter two, it might be a bit shorter than the last one, what with school and all... Oh yeah! I don't own Blue Exorcist( I'm not cool enough to come up with such an epic idea . ) Soo...**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"Mehhhh..." I complained as Daarrei batted my hand."Trying to write here, fishhead."<p>

"Meh to you too 'Zura. I'm bored 'cos I can't write in this form an' I am _not_ transformin' in front of everyone 'ere. Also, If I transform, I'll have to _work_, an' that's more boring than waitin' for you."

My eyebrow twitched as I realised that he was both mocking my accent _and_ my writing speed. I fixed him with an emerald glare and made stabbing motions with my mechanical pencil. In return, he simply smirked. I was still annoyed but I shrugged it off and continued scribbling things down in the book that I had been given by the teacher.

I was called up to write stuff on the board a few times, and the weird feeling happened every time I left my seat. I figured that the person that was making me feel so strange was one of the people that I couldn't see from my position, narrowing it down to three possibilities. I managed to somehow drag myself through the day, with Florence's help, of course. As the boring day wore on, I decided on how to find out who it was.

It was simple! All i need to do was look everyone in the eye during P.E. tomorrow! However, all was not as planned.

"Ok 'Zura, I'm gonna leave you and hurry on home. It's a full moon tonight so I'm gonna get changed and make the spare room ok for Wheatly to sleep in. As soon as it's visible, I'm gonna be able to make him real, so you might walk in to find a new person in our household~~ "

"Ok sure. You gotta pay for his food 'though."

"Yup, yup, will do 'Zura-nee-san~~" She sung and left me at the crossroad with Daarrei, still in his cat form. None of that would have messed up my plan, and to be honest, you could say that it saved me trouble. However, it took me completely by surprise when the weird tingling sensation drove a shiver down my back and I dropped Daarrei into a puddle. He hissed at me but when he saw the surprised expression on my face, he shut up and looked at me, concerened. I shook the surprised look off of my face,then kneeled down to apoligise to Daarrei. I took off my jumper and rubbed Daarrei down as I waited for the person to walk past me. The first person I saw was Yukio Okumura, puzzling me slightly.

_Ah! _I thought. _So that means that the person is_- Then the second Okumura twin came into view. I looked up into his deep, azure eyes and his information flashed in front of me.

_Son of Satan. Inherited the flame of Satan. Wishes his brother told him more. Wants to defeat Satan_. I knew that this was all personal information but it wouldn't stop flowing into my head. _Age fifteen. inhumanly strong. Oldest twin._

I blinked to try and shake off the weird feeling that was niggling it's way into my heart.

Who are these people?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! I know it's short so forgive me please! If you like it, or if you hate it, please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Tee hee, it's been a while!**

**I haven't really been doing much lately apart from school stuff ...**

**I deleted my first try on this chapter because it failed ...**

**Ok, let me give this another go!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own blue exorcist ect ect...**

* * *

><p>I sat on a bench, daydreaming. Daarrei had wandered off and I had got lost somehow. I had decided to sit down, knowing that Daarrei would find me by scent. That is, if he even noticed that I was gone...<p>

I let myself worry for a bit, then dismissed the thought, allowing myself to drift off again. Unfortunately, I drifted a bit too much, and ended up fast asleep on the bench. i felt a strange sensation as I slept, almost as if I was being carried... Wait! I _was_ being carried! I forced myself to consciousness, struggling to wake up. I blinked sleepily.

"Who's that?"I tried to say, but it ended up as "Hoosaat?"

"I'm not sure what you just said, but I'm pretty sure that you were talking to me."

"Mehh~~"I mumbled, trying to make him let go. He put me down and I wobbled, still half asleep. It wasn't a voice that I recognised so I immediately shook myself to my senses, slapping my cheeks to wake myself up.

"Let me try again,"I said, awake now." Who are you?"

"My name is not needed, m'lady, i'm just but a lowly servant to anyone as beautiful as you."

_Aw great_, I thought, _Just what I need, pick-up perfect._ I sighed and looked around, hoping that he had taken me somewhere that I recognised, but I now felt more lost than ever.

"Uhh... Where are we?"

"In the middle of a street."

_No way, now it's smart, or dumb I guess, answers? Real great._ I distanced myself from the guy, hoping that he would take the hint. He followed me. I guess he can't take hints.

"Ok, which way to true cross academy from here?"

At least he couldn't muck that up.

Or so I thought.

"Ohh! I go there too! Maybe we are fated to be together! Can i have your number?"

Grahh! I thought, He is really getting on my nerves! Calm down Azura, he's just an idiot, just an idiot, you can survive this, don't get angry, don't get-

"Wow, do you live around here? We could, y'know, go to your place and, like..."

Then, I snapped.

"Right, thats _**it**_! _**One**_: if I _lived_ 'round here, I wouldn't be _asleep_ on a _**bench**_! _**Two**_: Do I _look_ like the sort of _**Idiot**_ who would fall for those _stupid_ chat-up lines, _**Three**_: _**Where the hell am I**_!"

His eyes widened as if I had just threatened to kill him.

"Ah. Ah, ok, um..."

I looked him in the eye, sick of his annoying playboy attitude. _Name is Renzo Shima. A playboy in his spare time. _Probably in his not spare time too, I thought. _Likes a girl called Izumo Kamiki._ Oops, I thought, I might forget to keep that a secret if he pesters me. _Goes to True Cross Academy. _Well, duh._ Is training to be an exorcist. Is scared of bugs. _

Damn, I couldn't take all the boring details so I just looked away. I sighed deeply and walked away from Shima. Finding a hard looking wall, I began to punch it. I saw Shima back away out of the corner of my eye, and punched the wall one last time before stepping back and studying my bloodied knuckles. I walked into an alleyway, away from the idiot playboy.

"Damn... where is he? Daarrei should have found me by now." I said, almost hoping for someone to come over and try to chat me up, because then I would have someone to beat up. To be honest, I was surprised that I didn't beat up that pink-haired idiot earlier.

"Where is he? Daarrei!" I called in hope.

Tears welled up in my eyes when I realised that i was truly alone. Even that Shima guy would have been ok to talk to at this point. I leaned against a wall, struggling to keep my tears in. I slid down onto the floor, and fell asleep once again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Daarrei's POV:<span>_

I hurried away from Azura, towards the house. Damn, why did she have to be so friendly towards that guy? Also, he smelt like a half demon! Maybe he's dangerous! Although, I thought, I'm not exactly human either.

I wandered onwards, slowing slightly as I came to our street. I looked behind me, surprised to find that she wasn't there. Maybe I hurt her feelings, walking off like that. I stopped, then realised that if I had hurt her feelings, she wouldn't want me to wait, so I continued on my way. I entered the house through the cat-flap, seeing as I was still in cat form. I made my way upstairs, avoiding Florence's boots as she scurried back and forth, sorting out the spare room for our soon-to-be guest. I padded over to my room and somehow managed to close the door in my cat form. I transformed into my human form, my skin prickling as my fur retracted and the hair grew on my head. My claws were replaced by nails, my teeth changing and moving to fit my human mouth. All of this happened in an instant, so I only just had time to process the weird sensation before the sudden coldness of being furless hit me. I put on some clothes and went out into the hall, where Florence was wrestling with a mattress.

I sighed and went over to her. " 'Need a hand with that, Flo?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks 'Rei. Could you put it over there please?"

I spent the next thirty minutes helping Florence with the spare room. I forgot all about Azura for a while, letting the blankness of hard work wash over me. When the room was done, I went downstairs, with Florence talking all about this Wheatly person, and how surprised Azura would be when she met him. As soon as she mentioned Azura, I suddenly felt strangely guilty for forgetting her for even a second.

"'Flo, where's 'Zura?" I asked.

"Oh, thats funny, wasn't she with you?"

At that my heart started racing. She isn't in the house? Where is she? I thought. I jumped to my feet. Maybe she's still with the half demon, I worried. What if she had gotten kidnapped?

I ran out of the front door, vaulting over the wall in an effort to gain time. I had already left her for an hour, who's to say she wasn't tied up in some car boot already? I ran back to where I had left her. I kneeled next to the puddle that I had been dropped in and tried to find her scent. I spent the next hour following her trail until I came to a certain wall. That's when the scent of her blood started to suddenly become strong. I looked closely at the wall, to find that the scent of blood was quite heavy on it. So she_ had _wanted to be found after all! She had punched the wall until she bled, therefore making it a whole lot easier for me to track her. I continued to follow the scent until...

* * *

><p><em><span>Azura's POV:<span>_

I heard footsteps and awoke, turning towards them. It was Daarrei! I felt the tears well up again, but this time I let them spill. I got up and walked over to him, sniffling. He looked surprised to find me crying, and put his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed him into a hug, for the first time since he had moved into our household.

He patted my back as i cried, and, for once, I smiled with the tears still on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what do you think? <strong>

**I'm a bit sidetracked at the moment, so there isn't yet any fights or many scenes with the characters from the anime in, but I managed to squeeze Shima into my story, so I guess that's ok.**

**Don't worry, there will be fights and stuff, so the world won't end.**

**IT WON'T, RIGHT?**

**Ah well, so what if it does. I've posted my third chapter, so there aren't many regrets left...**

**except... I haven't punched JB in the face yet... Or apoligised to all of his fans for saying that...**

**Sorry JB Fangirls, Please don't hate me ;_;**

**ok bye then! **

**P.S. I went to a place called Beer at the weekend (lol no joke!)**


End file.
